Chapter 36: Loss Brain 10
Quick Summary As the Akira's Group is heading outside, they are suddenly faced with a flash flood. Kouhei leads them to underground river, helping others to escape while staying behind himself. Full Summary Akira and friends return to the tunnel where they left Kazuma and Kanako behind. Kazuma is relieved that Akira found Rion and the others. Kanako is fine right now, but she fainted a moment ago. They all head to the exit where Kouichi found it. Shirou notices a noise for a while. He is wondering what that noise was. The noise is getting louder and louder. Akira notices the water on the tunnel is rising. It has become like a river. As they were walking upsteam, Miina sees the human facewall. He thought about it for a moment, before someone yells at him to hurry up or they will leave him behind. Akira and friends are back to the sinkhole. Motoko was supposed to wait for them. She is nowhere to be found. A voice is suddenly heard from above. Motoko is back above the ground. Yuki had help her. The Ivy Rope is strong enough for a person to climb. Akira decides Kanako will go first, but she can't climb on her own. Kouichi volunteers to do that. Before he is on the top, Kouichi looks down and asks Akira to see him for a bit later. He has something to tell him. The others have climbed up, Akira is next. Before he does, he notices the water level has dropped. Shirou starts to know the answer to the mystery of the human facewall and the noise from the tunnel. He warns everyone that something is coming. Out of nowhere a flash flood is heading toward them. Kouhei, Kazuma, Akira, Rion and Shirou are still on the ground. They can't climb up anymore. They head to a tunnel and the flood is chasing after them. The flood also drag the animals and rocks in. Ahead of them they see a fork road. One road goes up and the other goes down. Kazuma suggests they should go up. Behind Akira, Kouhei yells they should go down. Kouhei has been here before. No one believes him, except Akira. When Akira follows Kouhei down road, the rest follow after him. Ueno, Miyajima and Makita are topside on the fork road. They see Akira's Group and Kouhei have choosing the other road. They conclude they will die by the flood. The flood starts to rise very fast. It impacts the topside also. The trio can't believe it until they were hit. Akira's Group and Kouhei reach a dead end of the tunnel. Kouhei confesses that this is the spot where he attacked Yuki. The river will lead them outside. The current is very strong. Shirou suggests they should use their pants as an Instant Buoy. Kazuma and Shirou are on the river with their instant buoy. Akira and Rion are next. Akira wants Kouhei to go first. Kouhei hugs Akira and tells him he is the best. He asks Akira if he has done it with Rion yet. He hasn't and for that he pushes Rion and Akira into the river. Kouhei said farewell to his best friend before heading to a tunnel. Akira is outside the cavern now. He waits for Kouhei to come out by the river, but he never came. They head back to the topside of the sinkhole. They were resting in the jungle until the raining has stopped. Akira hopes he will see Kouhei again. Rion and Yuki are attending Akira's wound. Kouichi approaches Akira to have a talk. He asks him if he wants to build a country. Characters Deceased Characters Ueno, Miyajima, Makita Introducted Survival Items Instant Buoy Trivia Category:Manga Category:Brain Loss Arc